Tears of Hope
by VirgilTheart
Summary: AquRa SoraXAqua *One-Shot* Sora meets a blue-haired beauty that may just be the one for him... *Slight BBS spoilers*


**Hey guys!!! Been a while, I know, but finally I'm back. However, **_**Fall of The Dark **_**and its planned sequels are not back. In fact they won't be returning. In light of all the new details from Birth By Sleep, I decided to cancel that series. If any of my Bleach fans are reading this, note that I've also decided to cancel **_**The Winter War**_**, or at least put it on long-term hiatus. I've decided to focus on a new project (Kingdom Hearts, naturally) in light of the new info provided by BBS. The one-shot you're about to read is a sort-of prequel to the new project.**

**Oh and for old times sake, here's Sora with the disclaimers!!! **

**  
Sora: Virgil Theart does not own Kingdom Hearts, but this fan fiction's plot IS his. **

**Thank you and please enjoy!!! ^_^ **

* * *

_This looks exactly like the other place…_ he thought to himself as he stepped out of the bright portal.

Enter the life of Sora.

Before him was a darkened shore, and a seemingly endless body of water ahead… if not for the fact that he knew he was in a different realm, he would have sworn this was the same spot that he was at a year prior with Riku.

_Riku…_ Sora winced at the thought. _Doesn't matter. They're happy. _

Sora shook the thought out of his head as he looked back at the beach. _She should be around here somewhere…_

As if on cue, Sora was tackled from behind, and plummeted to the ground. As he tried to gather his senses, he realized something was on top of him. And it felt soft, surprisingly.

However, the long line of metal by his neck felt cold and deadly. Sora gulped.

"I take it… _you're_ Master Aqua?" Sora asked with what little breath he could spare.

A soft but firm voice replied, "Who are _you_?"

Sora sighed inwardly; _This is going to be harder than I thought._

"I asked first," Sora replied stubbornly.

The voice shot back, "And I won't answer until you answer my question."

The thin metallic line pressed slightly harder at Sora's neck.

"Okay, okay! I'm Sora," he finally answered.

A gasp escaped the voice and immediately, the weight and line lifted. Sora slowly got up and recollected his senses. Before him was a beautiful young woman about his age, with blue hair, cut rather short and somewhat spiked at the bottom. Her eyes were like sapphires and almost glowed in the darkness.

And she was smiling. Very brightly, Sora noticed.

Faster than a speeding bullet, she was hugging the life right out of him. Now, beautiful as this woman may have been, Sora desperately needed air to breathe.

_First she tackles me and then she bear hugs me… this woman will be the death of me._ Sora thought to himself, with what little bit of sanity he had left.

Eventually, he managed to gasp, "C-can't… bre-athe!"

The blue-haired lady heard his plea and relinquished her grip on old brown spikes.

She giggled lightly before saying, "Sorry."

Sora looked back at the young woman and grinned his cheesy smile and placed his hands behind his back.

"No problem! Just need some air is all," Sora chirped.

_Ven used to do that all the time…_ she thought to herself.

"So you're Sora?" she asked with a more relaxed smile.

Sora nodded, "Yeah. I take it you're Master Aqua?"

Aqua nodded quickly, "Yes."

Sora grinned a bit more, "Good. His Majesty sent me to find you."

"His majesty?"

"Oh, King Mickey. He told me you and him were old friends," Sora explained.

Aqua nodded and then sat down and motioned Sora to do the same.

"Can you tell me what's happening in the worlds now?" she asked softly.

Sora noticed the seriousness of her voice and wondered if he detected a sense of guilt with it.

"Well… it's kinda hard to say, really. Most people say we're doomed, or that it's all going to fall into the darkness," Sora said plainly.

Aqua's curiosity perked.

"What do _you_ say on it?" She asked.

Sora laughed and looked at the blue-haired beauty with that grin again, "I think we'll pull through. Like I always say, "Think positive!" It's just who I am."

Aqua smiled.

_You haven't changed…_

"So… why did you ask?" Sora questioned.

Aqua widened her eyes in surprise. Despite his carefree attitude, Sora apparently was insightful.

"I just hope that my friends are okay… I don't know where they'd be or if they're okay."

Sora turned his head in surprise.

"I know how _that_ feels," Sora muttered.

"Always getting themselves into trouble,"

"Too serious to let anyone help,"

Aqua laughed, "Looks like we _do_ have that in common."

Sora grinned, "Two of a kind!"

Aqua looked back at the young man again, and for a moment, she could have sworn she saw Ven sitting in his place. She shook her head and saw the brown haired young man again.

"Do you miss your friends, Sora?" Aqua asked.

Sora looked up at the sky and suddenly wore a pained expression.

"Well, yeah, of course I do… but I've- Never mind, it's nothing," Sora tried to sway it aside.

Aqua looked at him with a hint of worry, "It's okay, you can tell me."

Sora looked at her and then back at the sky before saying, "Well… it all started when…"

_The red sky was as lively as always and the island breeze was as sweet as it ever was. Sora looked at the massive gummi ship and noted how out of place it was, here on a tropical paradise. _

"_Ahyuck! Come on Sora, King Mickey and everyone's waitin'!!!" Goofy called cheerfully._

_Sora nodded and began to walk forward until a firm grasp on his shoulder was felt._

"_Sora… before you go, we needed to tell you something," Riku said._

_Sora turned around with a smile, "Sure!"_

_Kairi looked guiltily and said, "Me and Riku are together. I just wanted you to know. I… love you but only like a sister does her brother."_

_Sora's eyes widened but loosened up again with that grin of his, "That all? Hehe don't worry about it! Congratulations to the both of you!" _

"So… did you love her?" Aqua asked.

Sora looked at Aqua, "That's what's bugging me: I don't feel broken. I _meant_ every word I said. And ever since… I've been wondering if I'm supposed to be alone. And… where do I stand in our bond now? It used to be the three of us, just the best of friends. Then she and I became really close and then I started to wonder if we were in love. And then '_Bam!_' out of nowhere comes the truth… And yet I didn't really feel much about it… What do you think it means, Master Aqua?"

Aqua giggled lightly again before saying, "Just call me Aqua. And I think that maybe it's just that she's not the one for you. That doesn't mean you'll be alone for the rest of your life. You seem like a guy that any girl would be lucky to have."

Sora noticed a hint of a blush on his face as she said that. Ignoring it, he smiled as he looked at her again.

"Thanks Aqua. And I promise I'll help you find your friends again when we get back to the Realm of Light," Sora pledged cheerfully.

Aqua smiled brightly at that and got back up. Offering her hand to help Sora up, she said, "Well what are we waiting for?"

As he grasped her hand and got back up, Sora thought to himself, _Maybe… blue's the new red… _

_~ Fini ~ _

**Author's Notes: Well, as you can see, I'm trying something new as far as pairings go. I call it "AquRa"!!! =D I founded a fanclub for it at KHInsider Forums and I think this may be the first romantic fan fiction for SoraXAqua on this website. Don't quote me on it though. ;D And this story will be continued in a while with my full-length fan fiction that will be out soon enough. ;D**

**Your Pal,**

**VT (or Divide&Conquer as they call me at KHInsider)**


End file.
